Current AM devices do not incorporate any type of feedback loop that allows for the verification of build geometry of a component or the adjustment thereof for subsequently built components. The present systems and/or methods effectively allow for the adjustment and/or calibration of the AM device disclosed hereinafter so that one or more components may be built consistently, in various applicable materials, with the appropriate geometric parameters already built in, without the need of manual adjustments of the initial computer aided design (hereinafter “CAD”) file by a highly skilled operator.